The spatial, temporal and frequency characterization of the wireless channel in various environments is called “channel characterization.” The characterization provides a set of parameters which fully explain the medium's behavior in various scenarios. A wireless channel sounder is a device for measuring wireless channel related parameters such as complex impulse response, path loss, received signal strength (RSS), excess delay, or root-mean-square (RMS) delay spread, Doppler spread, fade rate, angle of arrival (AoA) and/or angle of departure (AoD), shadow fading, cross-polarization ratios, and the like as experienced by a user equipment or base station. In one implementation, a wireless channel sounder may utilize a directional antenna. For instance, to measure AoA using a directional antenna, the antenna may be turned in incremental steps to measure the RSS. The AoA is recorded where the RSS is at a maximum.